The melody of love and hate
by sword slasher
Summary: Billy is a normal teenage boy except for the fact that he is a mystery pop singer a hero and a comic book geek all wrapped in one. He barely could handle his life entirely without having to fall in love with both Teddy and his new soon to be partner Hulkling. Final chapter uploaded review if you want season 2 please.
1. Chapter 1

**Author rant: Sorry about possible suckiness this is my first time doing a young avengers fic and I am still new to reading the comic books so if anyone got any pointers or insults please don't hesitate to express or tell me about them so onto the fic. Oh and also sorry for any OOC on Billy's I just always though of him as a good singer in my head with his image he can easily be one.**

**Disclaimers: sword kun does not own young avengers or else...no I wouldn't change a thing well maybe statures death.**

**Summary: Billy is a normal high school students with three identity one as a normal teenage loser another as a pop singer and finally one as a starting out hero his life was far from normal it was hectic and he always though he was missing something until he fell in love with Teddy Altman who is his secret partner in justice now how will these two teenage boys cope with all the stress with their life stay tune and find out.**

**author rant: gag sorry for confusing summary I confuse myself I suck at summary if someones got a better one**

**Billy Point Of View**

At first, when I hear the wailing of sirens in my bedroom, I jump out of bed. "I'm innocent!" I shout, until I realize that it is just my alarm clock and not the police. With a sigh, I grab some clothes and head to the bathroom. After dressing, I walk into the kitchen and grab the carton of chocolate milk from the fridge, along with a bowl, spoon, and box of cereal. Yawning as I pour cereal in the bowl, I reach for the milk carton with my other hand, not really paying attention... That is, until I realize that what is pouring onto my cereal is definitely NOT milk. "How the hell...?" I murmur, examining the thick, liquidy brown stuff. Is it... mud? I groan; some jerk decided to play a prank on me. Hm, I wonder who... Oh, yes... my beloved brothers. This seems right up their alley. Abandoning the idea of cereal, I leave my bowl in the sink and grab a granola bar and my backpack before heading out the door to greet yet another school day only this time instead of my same old school I get to go to a new one so no one knows me I guess that's good right.?

As I walked to the school I accidentally stepped on dog poop and I groan as the stench got to my nose and I ripped off a piece of paper from my notebook and took it off and continued walking with dog poop on my new shoes my only though of all this was this day is gonna suck. I entered the new school and walked over to my assign locker where I put all my books in it like most students around me were doing I then proceeded to the school office to get my school schedule until some jocks went up to me. :Hey new kid if you wanna past pay the toll" He hang out his hand out waiting for me to give him my lunch money obviously and I tried to get away but he grabbed me and him and his friend put me inside the locker and then I sighed. I pounded on the locker until someone opened up and I was left in a blank.

The boy was...HOT that was my only reaction in my head he had bulging muscles and silky blond hair and deep blue piercing eyes I was left in shock until he woke me up. " Hey there you ok." I shake my head and came back to reality ." Yeah im okay thanks. " I stepped out of what it think is his locker and he sweep off any dust on me. " There your all cleaned off so are you new ."All I was able to do was nod due to my nervousness as he laughed." Okay so if your looking for the office it's over there". He pointed to a nearby door and I went there and waved off to him and I thanked him " Thanks a lot oh and thanks for getting me out of the locker". He waved off to me and turned away after getting his stuff from his locker and walking away and as I saw him leave there was only one though in my mind. He was gonna be mine one way or the other he will be mine no matter what,

I had gotten my class schedule and went to my first class PE. I hated PE, always had and always will mostly cause the jocks and cool guys always try to humiliate me and today was no different as I climbed up the tight rope some funny guy decided to jump and grab my shorts and pulls them down leaving my pants less in front of everyone and then I was forced to finish it like that and then grab my pants afterward.

I had just came out of the showers when I noticed something strange no one was trying to prank me or anything something was definitely wrong. I went to my locker where I knew it they stole my clothe no one was around so I decided to check around until I saw it they had hanged my clothe in the flag pole my underwear and pans and shirt and jacket. I had already suffered this in the past so I decided not to go at it immediately and I put on my gym clothe and climbed up and got them down so at least I avoided this public embarrassment only that everyone saw my avengers underwear is the only embarrassment I suffered. I went back to the locker room which I found out they locked up and my thoughts were that these guys were good so I decided since no one was around to strip down and put my clothe in the door way and it is something I should not have done for when I had stripped down and put on my underwear they had jumped and taken various humiliating pictures of me which will undoubtedly be passed around school for my humiliation.

After that I wished that the worse was over but how wrong I was it seems that my next class had been science which normally isn't so bad but that changes when someone changes your components and the end results was a sticky gooey pink stuff to be splattered all over my face, and if that wasn't enough they pushed me into a decontamination chamber they had and burned me with chemical when it wasn't poisonous or radioactive just goo pink sticky goo.

I left in a huff and thank god that now was lunch brake so I decided to take my lunch and eat it in a private place in school probably the back of It or the classroom or something. I took my plate and went to the cafeteria and took a hamburger a soda and some french fries and went to the outside most abandoned place I could find. I had found a nice empty small ally in the back part of schools between the school and the gym it was small and a group couldn't get in so if I need to make a quick escape I could use the door next to me since normally bullies never plan and are most the time solo instead of a group. I unwrapped the wrapping in my hamburger and ate in as I sat down in the ally making sure to look from time to time to make sure no one sneak attacks me and I have my back to the door so if someone opens or tries to open it I can run away to the direction the door opens too so I got a head start. After being bullied so much you tend to analyze every possible way to avoid them. And when I was eating my french fries I felt someone try to open the door and then I decided to stand up and run to the direction he door opens to and then I saw it was just the guy from this morning and I decided to go up to him. " Huh oh it's just you why are you here?". I asked him actually being curious why someone as hot and probably as popular as him be back here. " Huh oh hey there you that kid that was in my locker what are you doing here all alone?." Teddy was also confuse to why I was here it seems he hasn't heard anything of what happen for now " Hiding form bullies oh my name is Billy . Billy Kaplan." I answered him and he looked strangely to me. And I heard him hummed as if curious while he eyed me curiously to every inch of me which was freaking me out " I don't see why you would be bullied your not nerdy or really your not bad looking . Oh by the way my name is Teddy Altman" I blushed when he said I was good looking and shook his hand after our introduction I explained to him what had happened today and his reaction was laughing out loud and I pouted and glared a bit at him. " Sorry I just can't help but laugh so your new here and already bullied this much sucks to be you." He laughed some more and patted my back and ignored my blush on my face and then we heard the bell and I cursed it for the first time in my life I did not want the bell to ring. " Oh well we should get going bye Billy see you around". He helped me up and ran away to his class.

I never been happier in my life I though nothing could ruin my day I had gone through the rest of my school day without any interruption or any bullies or anything then I heard the final bell and I ran out of the class room faster then anyone I ran out to the front and waited for Teddy to come out so I can ask him for his number so we could text or something but then I saw it when he came out he was talking and hanging out with the jocks. I knew this plan get some to bully me then make one that he doesn't know to be some good guy so that I will fall in love with him and then they can capture me and do anything they want to me even kill me or something like that. Well no not again I turned away and walked as fast as I could and made sure he didn't see me which was in vain cause 5 minutes into the speed walking I faintly heard Teddy call me from the school I glanced a little but I covered myself to make myself look like I was looking at my watch and then I started to sprint for two reason 1 So teddy think I was late for something and 2 cause I was late for something all this made me forgot about my job. The reason I had moved is because I was a upcoming muscian which severely took into my hero time but I liked singing so I never complained I took every moment I could so I can play hero but I obviously took some days off from both of these things.

I sprinted until I got to a big building the recording studio to be exact I entered the giant complex and took the elevator and went to the top floor where I met with the boss and my manager and the guy who promises me get me to the top but I seen enough movies to know that I should not trust slime balls like this guy. It went on like any other day I sat there in a seat reading comic books until I was told to go to practice on my dancing which sucks always and will always suck and after an hour of falling to my ass I was given a break and then let out if there was no song to record in which I took the time to sometimes practice my vocals even when I don't have it schedule I just like to be safe and practice. After wards I left early since I was still moving into my new house given to us by the company and paid for meaning im already way to deep in the contract to leave whenever I wanted so I had to follow this guy though for now he hasn't done anything really bad so I didn't complain. The only backdrop was that the guy had an image of mystery for me so I couldn't reveal my identity any other normal person would have said hell no but considering all I do in my spare time It suited me quiet well.

After that I always go to the nearest secluded ally and used my magic to change my clothe into Wiccan and I levitated into the sky where I took a deep breath and relaxed and layed there in the air while trying to detect any trouble for me to help out or better yet resolved.

An hour passed and it was already getting dark it was 5:30 pm and it was getting late so I decided to fly over to my house when I heard gun shots and I quickly sprang into action and flew all the way to where the shoot out was happening and I saw that there were some thief stealing from a jewelry store and they had captives and some were shooting and police was retaliating and right before I flew down to help someone else flew down and I briefly heard him saying 'excuse me' and I saw a green human formed creature beating some of the robbers up and I decided to stay back and watch.

He was good, not as good as I was since all he did was fly around with his wings and beat them up with brute strength until I saw one of the guys coming up to him with a shotgun from behind and I quickly flew to him and just when the creep was about to kill him with the shotgun I appeared out of nowhere and placed a hand on the gun hole and the bullet stopped and landed safely in the palm of my hand. I noticed that the police men were surprised to see me and what I just did especially the other guy behind me and then I kicked the guy in the face and and made solid energy cage appear out of nowhere and trapped all of the goons.

As always the policed thanked me well us since there was that other guy and he then grabbed me by the shoulder and dragged me to the top of a building where we wouldn't be interrupted.

"Well I guess I should thank you I owe you one if it wasn't for you I would be dead right now". He extended his hand and I shook it. " It's okay my name is Wiccan what's your name well codename since we still got our secret identity which we are not allow to reveal." I said sounding really cliche and he chuckled at my response " The names Hulkling good to see another hero around here it gets difficult doing stuff on my own". It was my turn to chuckle to his reaction I would never expect someone like him to say something like he liked the help normally tough boys would be to proud to even say thanks I like him . "Ops I got to go sorry maybe we will meet again at some other time and work together okay I got to get home" I said to him as I started to fly away and waved off to him " Okay it's a date cutie." he finished and flew off faster then me not noticing my blush or shock.

At the end of the day I fell in love with the school hottie which probably will just betray me I had another boring day at work and I was pranked a lot but I found a new hero here too and liked me and called me cute so all in all not a bad day not as bad as I was expecting at least. I got home and changed my clothe back to normal and entered my house I announced that I was here like always and went to the kitchen where I found leftovers for me and took them and reheated them and went up to my room where I ate my dinner and did my homework then I went to the bathroom to take a bathroom and took a hot bath and I layed there in my bath tub remembering how the day went in my head and I sighed and went in deeper into the bath tub water and sank my head resting and enjoying the peace. I came out of the bathroom and put on a pair of red boxers and a button up blue cotton pajama shirt and pants and went to watch TV before I went to sleep and then I got a text message which was weird since I don't have any friends and no one knows that I even have a cell phone and no one in the company texts me they normally call. I picked up my phone and saw it was private number so I decided to pen the message and it said ' Hey there Wiccan it's me Hulkling if your wondering how I got your number you left your backpack in the scene of the crime and called to whoever it was but since I found your uniform in it and number I decided to text you don't worry I haven't read the name so what about it wanna text each other and maybe we can tell the other about trouble when it's happening when one of us is in trouble or there's more then one occurring at t he same time or maybe I can use my shape shifting ability to look like someone else and you your magic to look like someone else and we can go on dates without revealing our identity.' In the end of the message he left a winking emoticon and I blushed as I read it and pondered over it for a while until I finally texted this back to him. ' ok sure but we just met so lets keep the date wrapped up for later ok but besides that sure we can be partners oh well I gonna go to sleep bye " I finished with a blushing emoticon and turned off my cell phone and turned off my light and wished my bag was in my lap which after a few times of repeating it It did come back and in it's placed I left Hulkling a rose and hoped he liked it as I fell to sleep.

**Hulkling Point Of View**

I was in my bed I had just finished eating dinner with my mom and texted the magical boy when he left me a rose in the place of his book pack I blush an put it in a vase with some water . I can't believe the giant mistake I did I am now crushing on both Billy and on my partner Wiccan oh if only wishes could come true I'd wish they were the same person but wishing never works I just got to deal with it but it is strange how Billy just ran away I hope he doesn't hate me cause I am in the football team and I hang out with them sometimes those idiot I got to teach them a lesson not to bully the others though they never listen and I can't really do that cause then they will just throw me out . Ugh when did life became so hard oh yeah when I fell in love oh well I decided to turn off the lights and close my window and go to sleep praying that tomorrow it will be an easier day.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**So everyone I hope you all liked the story I will continue this if anyone no really anyone review that they want to continue it please I want to do one successful story and if you got tips on how to do these guys please tell me and what do you think on what I did to billy obviously changes in the story will happen and if this continue I am planning already on a sequel which is on after they join young avengers hehehe I really do hop e you guys let me continue but if it not your liking just say so . Ok so this is all for today now good night since it's 2:44 am and my friend is about to kill me for not finishing already oh and credit to my friend DaniFrost and umm gah I forgot jayac's name in fanfic oh well me say her name later in my other chappy byebye**


	2. Chapter 2

Melody of Love and Hate chapter two

Author's rant: Hi there I hope your all enjoying the story I know this might seem unrealistic and all that from my comments but this is a story t is just to have fun so please just enjoy it the plot and well I hope you all enjoy what I got planned from now on. Sorry for delay computer died and had to get a new one it is also broken but it works and the only broken part is the keyboards tile that are ripped off so if I have errors it is cause of that

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Normal Point of view

Billy was walking in his normal school route. It has been 3 weeks since school started and Billy already had his normal routine. It consisted of home then school then work and then an hour of being a superhero and finally get home by 9 pm.

He arrives at school with tired out eyes and a sore body due to being slammed around by a villain again. Billy though on how strange it was that he has not seen the green hero in a while so whenever there was a big villain in the area such as Juggernaut or Abomination things get rough though in the end he won he got home really sore and even with magic most of the pain still stays.

It was third period already and Billy was trying his best to stay awake in history class sure he loved work, it was one of his geeky attributes but he hated history because the teachers made it look boring and everyone was about to fall asleep until."Okay class I have an assignment for you all for next week" Everyone groaned at the sound of it."The assignment is to research a hero chosen by random and write anything known about them these will include both old and new."some student perked up at the sound of this while others slammed their heads on the tables but no one could be happier then Billy since he knew almost every hero especially the avengers. At the end of the class when the teacher was giving out the hero names in a piece of random paper to everyone when it came Billy's turn he anxiously opened the piece of paper only to be left in shock. The hero he had to research and do a report on was Hulking while unbeknownst to him Teddy had the same assignment and he had gotten Wiccan.

The day had passed out smoothly with no other abnormal events and Billy was in his normal routine of avoiding Teddy and his group as much as possible and get to work on time. Ever since he stopped talking to Teddy the guys he hang out with the jocks have been picking on him more and more lately which just proves Billy theory that he was only being played into thinking Teddy wanted to be his friend but this time he did not fell for it and is now carefully making his way to the door and was almost Scot-free until a hand grabbed him by behind and yanked him into the bathroom by his underwear.

Billy already knew who it was the same two jerks from the first day of school. Billy never took the time to remember the names and did not want to as they dunked his head into the toilet and gave him a swirly. And finally they took off his pants and underwear and took pictures of him as if he was mooning and then left him there alone in the bathroom with his clothe hidden around the place to make him waste time looking for them and luckily someone will enter and see him. Billy took 8 minutes to unstuck his head from the toilet and took another 15 minutes to finally find his boxers and pants. He ran to his studio where his boss screamed at him as per usual and scolded him for being late.

The day passed normally but Wiccan looked for his companion hero today. Wican looked for half the city and in all the crimes of the day and yet nothing.

At the end of the day there was no trace of the green alien and Wiccan eventually gave up for the day and decided to try again tomorrow

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry it was so short I was in a car accident and my arm is killing me I was gonna make it longer but my arm and hand can't take it so for now all stories delayed while I heal sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's rant: I have finally found a slight bit of inspiration I hope you all like this chapter and I am really working on the plot I just well need one but I do know of long term I just don't know of the right now but I am in work for later on and am making a few original villains with help of my friend I hope you all like this chapter. Just in case if anything is in between these ~ ~ it means Billy is singing my friend is also trying to write a song but for now just gonna put a little bit of a song so tell me if it is any good.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I do own half of t hat song me and my friend ally made it in like 30 minutes the little lyrics I hope you all like it

Billy P.O.V

~I miss you, I look for you but you disappear into the void... ~

~We try so hard to find, but luck doesn't align. ~

~I miss you waiting forever, for you. ~

The manager clapped as I finished my song and I walked out of the sound booth and went to my usual seat. The manager praised me because of my new song that I wrote and told me I could leave early. I quickly took my backpack and ran off outside after saying my goodbyes.

Lately instead of going hero all I been doing is asking around for Hulkling. I got a new hero to be a fan off though I hope I can befriend him and we could be partners. Hulking and Wiccan, brain and brawn's. Magic and power. All of these combinations were a match made in heaven and I finally won't be alone being a hero.

I walked everywhere I could but I never found anything or anyone with any information on him.

I was walking down to my house depressed that I failed again and then I heard the faint sounds of fire trucks and I looked to see whose house was burning to find out my own house was on fire. I ran all I could and I sighed seeing that my parents were OK but I did not see my twin brothers anywhere. I looked around scared and hoping they will jump out and scare me like they always do but they did not and I heard from a firemen that they were still inside the blazing inferno. And just as I was going to go to save them I saw a flash of green enter my house by crashing through the ceiling and in three minutes I see Hulkling carrying my unconscious twin brothers and handing them too me. "Thanks Hulkling." I said breathless and impress seeing he broke my record in rescuing but I'm just happy he got here on time I don't even know if I had enough time to do it myself. He turned and flew way but not before carrying me off bridal style while no one was looking and he set me on the top of a building.

"So I heard you been looking for me." I took a step back and watched him.

He had calm demeanor and laid back right now, he was wearing the same thing as last time no surprise. "Yeah I was hoping I could interview you for a school project." Hulkling stared at him with a scowl and though about his answered carefully. He stared at Billy carefully and inspected him. "Sure. What harm could it do pleasing one of my fans."

**Later t****hat night.**

After getting all he needed from Hulkling for his project he had flown away before I could ask anything else. I returned to my family whom had decided that for now we will stay in a hotel until we could find a new place due to our house burning down to nothing.

We all got into the car and drove to the nearest hotel and quickly got in after an hour or so we were all upstairs getting ready for bed. Due to all of our clothe being in the house during the fire we now have nothing but the clothe on our backs so we are forced to sleep either naked or in our underwear. My parents got one room and me and my brothers got the other, I decided to sleep in my blue boxers with captain America shield print on them while my twins decided to go naked sleep on their bed and they luckily quickly went to bed due to all that had happen today and later I also went to sleep after finishing my homework.

**Next morning at school.**

It was already being passed around the fagot now homeless it just gives those jerks something else to gossip about and new ways for them to insult me too. I mentally sigh as I close my locker and I see two of the jack asses who bully me the most.

Their your typical high school jocks with their team jacket and white shirt and some jeans. Next to them was Teddy, I wish he wasn't one of those jerks.

Sometimes I wonder if he is like them but then I remember what happen last time I thought that and walked away. Right before I could get into one of my class someone grabbed me by my backpack and it was one of the daily rituals I has gotten use to, the classroom is right next to the bathroom so some guys grab me by surprise and drag me to the toilets and give me a swirly, afterward they left me alone.

I was sitting in a seat halfway through first period when an announcement came on. "Students the next week will be volunteer week meaning you will all be taking part of volunteer work instead of class for the rest of the week and the student who volunteered the most shall get a prize this year while those who did almost little to no work shall be cleaning the school stalls for the rest of the month. Signup sheets are in the hallway please sign them with your name and number and you shall be called to where you must work. That is all."

I could not have been happier, a week with no classes, bullying, work, or the worst of them all having to see Teddy everyday and avoiding him. I got to admit to him he is stubborn as hell but annoying too, can't he take a hint his trick failed I'm on to his scheme he is nothing but a stupid jock who will end up betraying me for some stupid joke or prank that they think is funny, their such jack asses.. and if he is doing this because of some stupid bet of making some new kid fall for you then beating them up and destroying their heart then even better I can make him lose something then.

I wait for the bell which rings almost immediately and I run out as fast as I can to get one of the good jobs. Luckily the signup sheet was right next to the classroom and I was able to get an easy job. I immediately took library worker for few reasons. 1 I can do my work there and 2 total silence and calmness always. I try to leave but a stampede of students crush me to the wall and I end up having to squeeze myself through the group before they kill me. I finally get out of it cause someone actually help me but I bet it was to get me out of the way but when I look up I see him, Teddy Altman. He had my wrist in a tight firm hold meaning he was bound to drag me off somewhere to beat me up or scream at me.

He dragged me out of the hallway and into a hallway with no one around as I glared at him he just stared at me back. Out of everyone he is the only one I cannot figure out what he is thinking. I heard him clear his throat about to ask me something and I waited patiently for what he was going to say.

"Why have you been avoiding me? I thought we became friends or something." All I could do was crack a smile and resist laughing at him.

"Friends hah why would I want to be friends with some bastard jock, I bet your just like the rest of the bullies in this school and in my other schools. You're just trying to get my hopes up of having a friend just so you can beat me up or something well I'm not falling for it this time now let me go."

I started to struggle around to make him let me go but he wouldn't let me go I heard him say something but I didn't pay any attention to it so I kicked his shin and ran away when his gripped loosened I ran away. Today was a half day so after my third period I started to run away to my hotel room and did not stop until I locked myself in it.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**SORRYYYYYYY I have an explanation why this was so late I blame my trimester test my collage board exam my projects and my fucking high school senior drama T-T not a nice month for me OK I started this in September and finished it a month later sorry. To make it up to you I will tell you a few things I'm planning.**

** keeps saying last time it means I'm foreshadowing something for future plot well story plot for this entire thing with a shocking ending that probably most of you will expect**

**2. Various villains that I can think off will be debuting here even though young avengers never fought them but who cares it is my story. Some I have decided on putting on are Killer croc, Kingpin , and deadpool...I better put up boards on the fourth wall just in case he tries to brake them like in the comments and in the game... I'm going to regret putting him on.**

**3. There will not be anyone of young avenger until season 2 season 1 is all Billy and Teddy**

**Okay that is all and I will t****ry to be faster and I promise you all next chapter may be longer it will be what happen on all 7 days of volunteer week and also please people send in ideas ****I'm**** stuck.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry im late but I had ton of work this is my super late Halloween special and by next week I will have thanksgiving and Christmas a bit later.

BTW this will be a bit more different then other fics I will be literally swapping the point of views with each paragraph or so between wiccan and hulkling so lets begin

So let us begin

* * *

I wake up at the same time as always but i knew today was not gonna be a normal day because it was Halloween the greatest time of the year (for me). I run too school where i am now the leader of the Halloween party committee and i give everyone their things to do. I then saw Teddy walking up to me and I frowned seeing he is also here. I been avoiding him since the first day of school so I really do not want awkwardness on today of all days

Teddy

I Walks up to Billy bit neutral about this we hit it it off pretty well but at the end of the day he totally freaked out on me "What do you want me to do boss?" I normally just join teams and leave committee work for others since I rather go to a party then plan it and I stared at Billy waiting for him to give me an order.

Billy

I do not have any choice but the one job left and i sigh as i say."Your job is too be my assistant in this planning meaning staying near me always and i give you stuff to give to others or to tell others and you got to follow me around all day long." This was turning out to be a sucky Halloween party but i will not let this jerk ruin it for me i will enjoy it no matter what.

Teddy

I come up with a really mischievous idea. I grin and respond. "Follow you around, I sound like a slave for you to do with as you please." The blush on Billy's face was worth being a total pervert for, he's sooo adorable when he blushes like this. And why am I thinking this way im straight...aren't I maybe I never did think of me with another guy but I always wanna be around him and find out why he is avoiding me, and when he does run away it hurts me. Maybe I DO like Billy..?

Billy

I blushed so much at that moment that my face was redder then my cape. I turn to him and frown and respond with. "Get your head out of the gutter pervert jock."I glared at him with serious eyes trying to look intimidating but seriously failing with my pout to add did not look intimidating at all. sometimes the features i like about myself always backfire on me on the most important moments why why why?

Teddy

Chuckles softly and leans in close. "If you keep pouting like that I might have to put a bell collar on you that matches those pretty little eyes of yours." Ugh why didn't that come out the way I wanted it to? I meant for it to sound like a flirt now it sounds like I'm trying to mock him. Why can't i be cool like when I'm my hero self? This is so frustrating! Now he's going to run away again

Billy

I glare at this jerk for what he just said, and kick his shin then stomp away to give orders to some of the others. The nerve of that idiot saying something that stupid and insulting ugh jocks are all alike.

Teddy

I followed Billy after rubbing my now sore leg. "You kick like a girl.." Okay, NOW I'm just teasing him for fun, the kid needs to relax so i can get closer to him emotionally and figure out his secrets.. hes like a giant puzzle. I ducked a fist aimed for my head and laughed. "ooohhhh I'm so scared!" I kept laughing as i ducked and side stepped all the punches Billy aimed at me, by now we had half the gyms attention

Billy

I growled and stopped before my tantrum became even more embarrassing. I made a HMP sound then walked to the bathroom to wash my face, i soak my face with water and look at myself in the mirror and try to calm down unfortunately seeing my scar that i always keep hidden under my shirt or at least a glimpse of it and then i button up my shirt making sure it is well covered.

Teddy

I was sent to the work set to me by Billy...And somehow I ended up having several different fantasies of Billy. I ended up walking into a wall once and rubbed my nose* "Move wall!" I must have looked odd because when i stopped shouting at the wall the people closest to me were staring. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! GET TO WORK!" I threw a shoe at them and they set to work. I picked up my shoe and put it back on... that's the first time in a while I've gone and lost my cool composure this bad. Billy's a bad influence on me but at the same time I want him all the more and i want to get under his skin the same way. I was so deep in thought i didn't notice when the jocks came up behind me and practically frog marched me to lunch. Not fun

Billy

I come out of the bathroom and go look for Teddy even though i do not want too i must finish the work of the gym before tonight because i will not be the kid who ruined the Halloween party. I looked all over for him in the gym then i face palmed seeing he left. "That moron if your not gonna do anything do not come."

Teddy

After getting lunch i came back to the gym and walked over to Billy and held up a lunch bag. "The good tacos.. The fish tacos always make everyone sick and I figured you'd want some lunch.." In truth I had to sneak away from the jocks to get back here, their obsessed with showing me off like a trophy or something.. I usually don't mind though since it gets everyone to notice me.. Except a certain someone in front of me right now.

Billy

I look over to him and snort looking away and going back to hanging the banner. "So your done showing off in the halls during lunch like you always do. You can't break that stupid overconfident parade for one day can't you huh." I respond to him, of course i hated how jocks always did that kind of stupidity, it was stupid, unnecessary and down right egotistical. After hanging the banner though i did take a taco."But... thanks for bringing the taco for me."I blush from embarrassment thanking an idiot is not something i wanna do and i hope this is the first and only time.

Teddy

I couldn't help but smile at Billy then ruffle his hair. "You're welcome Shrimp." I took over hanging the rest of the banners then got the strings set up and attaches hanging ghosts to them as well as a few bats and pumpkins, then went about putting up streamers while Billy took a lunch break. I never could Resist Halloween and look at Billy while hanging some streamers. "What are you going as for Halloween?" My question seems to have startled him as he jumps since the gym was silent besides the noises Caused by me putting up the paper streamers or snipping the string with scissors.

Billy

I get up from the scare I got from Teddy surprising me with that question I then look up at him with annoyed look, then I just sigh and respond to him. "I'm going as that new hero Wiccan." I look away obviously gonna be laughed at for taking such a no name hero.

Teddy

I turned to look at Billy so fast that I ended up unbalancing my ladder and fell down hard onto the floor on my face. "ow ow ow ow ow ow ow.." I sat up holding my nose. That hurt. I looked up at Billy. "You're going as Wiccan? for reals? He's my new favorite hero!" Mainly because i ended up crushing on him as hulkling and gah what am i thinking! I have a crush on both Wiccan and Billy now! just great.

Billy

I stare in shock at him and resist every urge in my body to go fan boy mode to find out what he likes about him and cause i wanna know how people see me. God now i feel like spider man in one of those series where his bully is one of his biggest fans. I sigh and help him up reluctantly and finish the decoration but then i see one last box. "hmm i wonder what is in here?" I go over to the box and open it and see more pumpkins. "Pumpkins? oh well it's Halloween more pumpkins the better."I grab the box filled with pumpkins and hand it too Teddy. "Okay lets hurry and put these pumpkin in random places that look good the tech crew should be here in any minute to set up for the party and after we are done with this final thing we can go home and dress up and come back in about an hour for the party okay." I declare and then as we are putting up the pumpkins in random places i turn around and look at Teddy. "Hey i told you what im wearing, so mind if i ask you what your gonna wear for Halloween party? " I seriously do not care about what he is wearing i just want to know what costume to avoid.

Teddy

I looked at Billy after setting up a few pumpkins. "I'm going as that hero, Hulkling." *while straightening up the pumpkins i watched Billy for his reaction. Maybe i could get to close by actually being myself instead of my coverup human side. "Hulkling was my favorite before wiccan came along. Now i like Wiccan, hes so cool."

Billy

I hear him and i do not think my brain worked correctly for a little while cause the next thing i know i trip over myself and fall off the big ladder into the ground with a flushed face of embarrassment.

Teddy

I looked at Billy then Blinked... he just mimicked my actions from earlier. After getting over the shock I ran over and helped him up. "You okay there, Mr klutz?" I'm half teasing him expecting him to say that i started it by jinxing him until i see a deep blush on his face and lean in close. "Why are you blushing like that?"

Billy

I stared up at him annoyed from the fall and then i get up and looks away covering up my blush. "N-n-no reason you were just too close to me for comfort that's all. " I said right before walking off after hanging all of the pumpkins i went to the door. "You coming or what i do not wanna stick around here.

Teddy

Raising an eyebrow I got up and followed. Oddly, I wanted to see that adorable blush again. And here I go again thinking these things ack! if i ever told anyone they'd think i was.. Obsessed with Billy... Although... I really really really wanted to see him dressed up as wiccan. ""You're drooling.."" I crashed back to reality by Billy's voice to notice that yeah, I was drooling! grrr! I Blushed red and rubbed my face on a tissue Billy gave me. "Sorry.. Just thinking of food." That sounded lame even to my ears,

Billy

I look at him then roll my eyes as we walk home together it seems Teddy's mom was having a conference in the same hotel we were staying at meaning Teddy was staying at the same place i was just great and to top it all off when we enter the hotel we see our mothers talking with each other.

Teddy

I looked at Billy, shocked and gulp. "Hope our moms don't have anything in common.. or see us together?"

Billy

I only nod and we try to sneak into the elevator but not quickly enough cause we are immediately spotted by them. We see the two older ladies walking towards us laughing and giggling and we find out that they are friends and to make things worse their making us walk together to the Halloween party and to top it all off Mom starts showing off baby pictures i hide my face from embarrassment with my jacket as i fear Teddy will just take these and post them all over the school.

Teddy.

I looked at one of the pictures then at Billy. "Oatmeal head.. Really?" The picture was of Billy dumping a bowl of oatmeal on his head and then laughing at the camera, I couldn't help it, he was so cute i ended up smiling and giggling... until my mom pulled out one of mine.. "HEY NO DONT SHOW THAT!" Too late...

The picture was of me falling and landing butt first in my own oatmeal and i sighed. I heard my mom say "He looked like a little turtle trying to get it off"

Billy

laugh at his pic when i saw it just as he laughed at mine and secretly took a pic of it and then sneaked my way into an elevator saying my good byes from my mom but saw that he is also getting into the same elevator as me. I frown and hit my floor which was the fourth one

Teddy

i looked at Billy "Your on my floor Dude."

Billy:

I look at him and asked."Whats your room number mines 409?" Mentally I start praying he does not say 408 407 or 410 cause those are the three rooms next to mine.

Teddy

"408..." I couldn't help it and coughed a bit then looked at Billy again. "Well.. this cant get anymore awkward.

Billy

We looked away from each other not speaking letting the awkwardness rise more and more until the ding of the elevator is sounded and we leave the tight compartment and we walked both in same direction until we got to our doors and we both hurriedly entered our respective rooms.

I enter my room seeing my brothers playing video games in their own little world, i sigh from relief and goes over to the sofa bed that been pulled out for me and my brothers and i lay on it and take out a book too read to pass the time. My mind wanders constantly for some reason over too that jock Teddy, whats so special about him i can't get him out of my mind but i need to just keep repeating to myself what happen at my old school and i will never make that same mistake ever again.

Teddy

I entered my room and immediately felt like screaming. crap this isn't good.. I actually am starting to crush on Billy, worse is hes going as my other crush, Wiccan. I hake my head for a moment to try and clear it then end up remembering how close i was to him earlier and blush deep red. I Sat down at the coffee table then let my head bang onto it. i am doomed. Now i gotta get close to Billy... How do i do that.. Its a Halloween dance not a prom.. right? ack what am i doing! i was supposed to forget about Billy and wiccan ages ago when i went on a business trip with my mom! Jesus! im gonna go insane here. One side of me wants to keep Billy and forget about wiccan, another side wants wiccan and forget Billy... one side of me wants them both and its counter part wants me to forget them both! "AAAGGGHHH!" I slammed my head into the coffee table* stupid stupid stupid stupid" I finally stop just before breaking the table and sigh. for now maybe i should be cold and uncaring... then again.. i want to see Billy blushing for me again. whoa back up, where d that thought come from?!. Now i know im either going insane, or becoming obsessed with him... i think its the latter of which. (aka obsessed not insane) I'm supposed to be straight, and im a jock, im supposed to have girls swooning all over me not falling for Billy. But hes such a big puzzle and none of the girls in school are.. half of them are gold diggers, the rest just want to get into a guys pants. A while later after mentally arguing with myself I noticed the time and decided to screw it all and be a gentleman.. for one night hopefully. i went and took some flowers from a few vases and wrapped them in a blue clear piece of flexible plastic i found and i added a red ribbon to it. "Not bad..." i looked at the time again and decided to get dressed.

After changing all i had to do was put on a jacket and wait for 4:30

Billy

I saw the time and went to take a bath i lay down naked in the tub relaxing trying to get these stupid thoughts about Teddy being not so bad out of my mind. The day i think like this is the day a football star asks me out(Note people Teddy is the captain of the football team for future references). I get up after a 45 minute bath and magically dries myself off and put on my Wiccan costume i normally wear for hero ing but today is just for fun. I came out to see my mom left me a note saying to go and come back with Teddy and that she will be back at midnight with the kids and expect me to be home at 11 and that Teddy has to stay with me until his mom gets home. I groan not being able to get a brake from the guy today. All of my avoiding him for all that time is falling apart all in one day. I go to the door and open it and see the most unexpected thing happen to me ever. I see Teddy in a perfect replica of Hulkling i have ever seen i almost mistook him for the original one except his piercings were clip on instead of Hulklings real one. And he had flowers...FOR ME...and even a corsage. The last thing i remember was my cheek flaring up red from blushing.

TO BE CONTINUED

HAHAHAHAHAHA

me: okay it is 2:27 am so im gonna go say good night to my boyfriend whom in my opinion did a very awesome Teddy heheheehe im his Wiccan as he is my Hulkling funny thing about him he loved Teddy power and in rps he uses them and that was before knowing about teddy lol

frost: *in the background* Oy! I heard that! *tosses pillow at sword slasher*

me: OUCH *throws it back at him* and we will continue this tomorrow or in my case today. Hah aha I crack myself up OK so for all those waiting for next chapter it will be up tonight so this is preview and by the end of the week I will have thanksgiving. And now what will happen will will billy and teddy go on a date or not and will billy ever get out of his insecurities form the past and finally accept teddy just wait till tomorrow to find out.

Frost: Think Teddy's ever gonna figure out which voice in his head to listen to or is he really gonna go insane over Billy/Wiccan?

Me: Maybe or maybe not you choose he is your char for now I will be doing this kind of thing when I need help or when its a all teddy billy chapter but if its for just billy like in my previous chapters then it will be like that but expect my fic to be more like this one so tell me what you think if you don't like it meh I will just find some other way to fix it so everyone wins.

Frost: your soo lucky im head over heels for you

Me: Yes I know and im very lucky to have someone as magnificent as you my love and I will forever love you and I cannot wait till we graduate next year

Frost: okay okay off the mushy wishy washy and get to bed before i ground you

Me: fine good night everybody love ya all and please comment and share this story with anyone you know byebye.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi sorry about last chapter with all the point of view changes but for today it is all full Teddy point of view. Billy will get more of a part during scenes where it is most appropriate for him to be in point of view to knows whats happening and what he is thinking which will probably be many times causes I like to be thorough so let us continue

Teddy POV

I couldn't help it and looks to the side as i held the flowers out to Billy, I ended up looking at him and did a fan scream in my head and tried to hold it in. He looked like the real Wiccan! And now my head was going to the gutter... Snap out of it dude and ask him out! Don''t chicken out now you already made him a bouquet of flowers, do it you gutless chicken! Wannagotothedancewithmeasmyd ate?!" Ugh.. I sound like a girl now. Billy looked flustered and stuttering and slightly shocked. It was a bit calming that He was also nervous and i finally heard him respond. "W-w-what d-d-did you asked me out."His blush was so cute i hope he accepts and then after a little while of him fiddling his fingers i see him nod.

I couldn't help it, the part of me that wanted Billy was doing cartwheels in my head and i smiled. I gave Billy the flowers and cleared my throat trying to put my cool-guy mask back on.. and failed. "So, shall we go? "I see him nod while blushing. I could not have been happier i took his hand and led him to the elevator and while we waited for the elevator to get down i kissed him on the cheek. His reaction was hilariously cute.

He started to fluster uncontrollably to the point i had to pick him up when we got down and i carried him into my truck. It was a red pick up truck that i got cheap, i then got on the drivers seat and turned it on and drove off occasionally looking at Billy who was probably too shy too say anything. Halfway there I looked at Billy again. "Hey, you alright? your not freaking out on me are you?"

Billy POV

I was sitting on Teddy's Passenger seat next to him. I still cannot believe it he actually asked me out to the dance or the fact he actually like me... nah i will probably end up like Carrie and get pigs blood dropped on me. I just need to make sure any one of his friends plan fail and i can force him into making it into a good date or else his rep of being the schools 'nice' guy is ruined perfect.

Teddy POV

I parked the truck and couldn't help it, Billy looked so hot i leaned in and kissed his cheek again. "You know, by the end of tonight i might just have to keep you as my own personal Wiccan?" Here i go again sounding like a jerk, ugh! gotta make up for it. I took Billy's wrist and kisses the palm of his hand then smiles at him, slightly flirting. "Thank you for agreeing to be my date. That sounded much better and more sincere.. and truthful, which it was. After one slow dance a bunch of girls came up to Billy and asked for autographs, mistaking him as Wiccan! I narrowed my eyes as something in my stomach and chest woke up and pulled Billy to me tightly and growling showing my teeth like some animal to the girls. he girls ran away and I looked at Billy and smiled at him, my eyes softer and more affectionate. "Sorry.. I kinda flipped out back there." By now I noticed the looks of jealousy I was getting... So they wanted my Billy huh? They could try to take him, over my dead body. whoa slowdown, where THAT thought come from? Billy's not mine... yet... Gr.

This was getting annoying, arguing with myself, at least im not arguing out loud yet. i lead Billy into another slow dance, and marveled at how totally adorable he was. hes also a good dancer! hes cute, hes sweet... and hes a total mystery... whats he hiding from me?

I leaned in close and whispered, "What are you hiding from me Billy, I can practically see the steel door behind your eyes covered in spider webs. what are you afraid of?"

Billy POV

I couldn't believe it i stared at the blonds eyes. He had seen through me easily, i gulped and sweated and gulped nervously not knowing what to say when all of a sudden there was a scream in the gym with the music turned off and many people started screaming. I looked around too see what was happening and i saw it, those wired pumpkin i found in that box started to grow and their vines started too destroy all of the lights and i faintly saw fangs and eyes right before all the lights left and everyone started to run away

Teddy POV

I sighed, seemed that even on Halloween, on a date i cant get a break. I pushes Billy towards the doors. "get out of here. You'll get hurt." I turned back and vanished from the dim lighting we had through the windows with the street lamps outside. I transformed into my Hulkling form and took off my vest and threw it somewhere i could find it later and i took out my wings and started to fly around. i decided too check the areas that i could see thanks to the sunlight but i couldn't see anything. I catch a glimmer of something moving around and i lounge at it and it is one of the 18 pumpkin me and Billy put around it wrapped it's vines around me i struggled around it and it got on top of my back and that is when i flew back and crushed it onto the wall. I felt the orange liquid on my back. "Ewww gross." The orange luquid stuck to the wall and it melted it and it also melted what was left of my shirt but luckily it did not do anything to my back since i was in Hulkling form.

Billy POV

I had to get back in there! Teddy wasn't outside and sadly it was my duty as a hero. I managed to sneak in and turn myself fully into Wiccan, only to be caught by vines and yelp in surprise. I ended up wishing for the pumpkin to explode and it did. "Gross... Pumpkin Guts." Even the stench smelled worse then usual.. Yuck! I peeped as the things covered in the pumpkin guts started to melt, holy cow its a good thing i didn't get any on me since the vines were 10 feet from the pumpkin itself. I heard a smash and looked up, no, freaking, way. "HULKLING!" I couldn't help it! What would you do if your partner was in your school and fighting acid pumpkins? I tried to hold in a nosebleed as he took of his shirt.

Teddy POV

I took off my shirt and threw it away i was left shirtless and now how am i gonna explain this to the rental place. I turn around and see the real Wiccan. "Hey there Wiccan come to help me out?" I had almost stuttered when i saw him and his petite form. Man what am it thinking im with Billy i cannot think of Wiccan like this

3rd person

Hulkling looked at Wiccan in surprise, but couldn't answer, instead he had to pull Wiccan out of the way of razor sharp vines. "ready to kick some hide?"

Wiccan nodded and get up, he had a few cuts on his arm and fought with Hulkling to finish off the rest of the Demented pumpkins. "That the last of them?" "I think soo.." they both heard gurgling and sighed "I think i spoke too soon..." "You have the worse luck sometimes Wiccan." The duo turned around to find themselves face to face -quiet literally- with a giant pumpkin monster that started to wreck the rest of the gym. Hulkling got struck in the face with a large tangle of vines that looked like huge arms, Hulking slammed into a wall with a few cuts on his face. Wiccan got seriously ticked off and started to do all kinds of weird things to the monster. Hulkling ended up watching as the monster ended up being levitated and then ended up flipped over and being smacked on its head a few times, on the last loud smack the pumpkins head cracked and it sprayed Wiccan with some of the acid hitting his shirt and red head band, Wiccan threw the demented jack-o-lantern out into the running track where it burst and melted through a lot of the equipment such as hurdles, Wiccan turned and went over to Hulkling and knelt down to help him up. "You okay?" "I think so, nothings broken at least." Hulkling wiped some of the blood from his cuts off his face. Both Wiccan and Hulkling separated before turning into their normal selves... to a point. Teddy found Billy out in the parking lot sitting on the hood of his truck, looking like he was impatient "About time you came out, I was worried" Billy blushes a bit realizing what he said and huffed. Teddy ended up laughing a bit then noticed the state of Wiccan's clothes. "What happened to you dude?" Billy looked surprised then looked at teddy. "I could ask you the same. for your info i ended up up here after.. being trampled by the evacuating students." Billy answered then glared at Teddy. "I got knocked out and woke up with a pumpkin thingy on me, the real Hulkling showed up and got it off though." Billy's eyes widened a bit, Teddy gulped quietly. "No way! I wanted to get to see him! no fair you got him all to yourself! Billy put on a cute pout again that caused Teddy to flush a bit."How come your sitting on the hood of my truck?" Teddy had to change the subject. "You have the keys and the doors are locked." "Ohh, sorry! Teddy unlocked the truck for Billy to get into, teddy looked at billy and looked at him confused. "Wheres your red cape go?" "One of those *shiver* Fan girls took it" Teddy gave a nod then drove back to the hotel, both him and Billy walked to the elevator and got to Billy's room with 5 minutes to spare. the two entered and found Billy's brothers asleep on the floor, with a big mountain of candy behind them. "I never got that much as a kid" Teddy commented. "I never did either..." Billy confirmed. Billy made him and teddy a snack and they sat and watched TV for a while until Teddy's mom showed up.

Teddy turned back at the door and caught Billy's wrist in his hand. "See you around cutie." Teddy softly brushed his lips over Billy's then left to the room next door smiling. "Teddy and Billy sitting in a tree!" Billy's brothers woke up. "OOHH IM GONNA GET YOU!" Billy chased his brothers after the shock of the gentle kiss. teddy leaned on his door and put a finger to his lips, cliche as it sounded Billy's chapped lips tasted like fresh strawberries, and Teddy wanted Billy soooo much more now. Teddy went and changed into his pajamas with a grin on his face. "Billy, You'll be mine by the end of the year." It was a promise he intended to keep.

TO BE CONTINUED

Me: Wow that was awesome and spectacular he he i smell love in the air

DFrost: No one better pick on Sword, you got a bone to pick you pick it with me since i mostly wrote this chapter with Sword help. GOT IT! *shows teeth with i-will-bite-you look in eyes*

Me: Calm down dandan I can take a critisim*not*

Frost: *sticks out tounge* Sorry love, got carried away

Me: It is ok so now that we got that out of the way what do you think will happen next time in our chapter that we shall call the chapter before the thanksgiving special i promise you we will have that and the thanksgiving special before the end of next week or this week.

Frost: *sweatdrops* ?oh god i get stuck using billy and teddy again/ Um, i have no idea, how about Schoolday Blues since now im making this puzzle come together?

Me: And ya lost me huh

Frost: just thinking to myself, either way i think it should be schoolday blues since now Billy might withdraw into his 'shell' again and ignore Teddy again

me:true and ok good night nows it is over byebye


	6. Finale part one

Authors rant: Okay I am gonna keep this short this mega chapter took me longer then expected okay I am writing 5 page or until I get stuck or whatever and I will post them, it will have from thanksgiving to after new years it will be a season finisher, so expect it to be really long okay and at the end I can assure you Billy and Teddy will be together as both Hulkling and Wiccan and normal life and they will not have to tip toe around each other thinking they need to hide secrets and all that and let just say. I was finally able to decide on a villain and I hope you all like the idea or something cause I really could not think of something either more original well in this area I bet Its been done hundred of times. In one way or another at least but still hope you like this story and will make sure to finish so that by February I should be working on my other story so It will be some time till season 2 which I am already working on it so the same thing that happen on this one does not happen

Disclaimers: I own nothing if I did I would have already made Billy and Teddy weeding already and more comics of Young avengers

Devils arc chapter 1: wounded heart

No matter what I do, no matter what I try  
My heart will be lost in the darkness  
For the ** I have done  
I also need you to hear me say

I fell in love once…  
but the love I knew was not patient,  
and it was definitely not kind.

What they don't tell you about love  
is how much it hurts  
The love I know is cruel and harsh and painful  
It breaks you down,  
tears your heart into tiny pieces  
and sends your emotions into a chaotic frenzy

The pain of loving someone who would never,  
could never be mine was unbearable…  
but somehow, it was worth it  
Every second of the torture I went through  
was worth it when I was around you  
But you never ever return my feelings  
Now thanks to you  
My heart is never ever coming back

Please help me  
To find myself today  
And to find my lost heart

Please, I need you to help me  
To calm the monster in me that I created for myself  
And tame the animal that I am now  
I need to be saved right now

What they don't tell you about love  
is how much it hurts  
The love I know is cruel and harsh and painful  
It breaks you down,  
tears your heart into tiny pieces  
and sends your emotions into a chaotic frenzy

The pain of loving someone who would never,  
could never be mine was unbearable…  
but somehow, it was worth it  
Every second of the torture I went through  
was worth it when I was around you  
But you never ever return my feelings  
Now thanks to you  
My heart is never ever coming back

You never ever even gave me a chance before,  
Why should I give you a chance now?  
This story has now went it course  
Now you know how it feels to have  
Your heart lost in darkness  
Now and forever, you shall feel the pain  
I had to go through when I loved you

I have a guy that found my lost heart  
And I love him more than I loved you  
Because he found and fixed my heart

This story is now over because  
Of my boyfriend finding my lost heart  
So All I need to say is good bye.

Billy finished singing as his manager clapped for him and praised him over his new song and when he was asked how did he make such a masterpiece he simply responded with experience, though his manager took it another way Billy knew the truth behind it. He took his backpack and left the building only to see Teddy a few blocks near his place of work. Billy decided to ran to him and surprise him, he ran and then he saw that it was the entire football team doing a car cleaning charity thing. He saw all of the girls were in bikini and the guys were in shorts, swim trunks or shirtless with tight jeans. He ignored all of the jerks and his eyes went straight to his Teddy, he hid behind an ally to continue starring at Teddy he was currently shirtless letting his muscles out and wearing only a pair of skin tight jeans that showed off his features very nicely. Billy swore he could have a nosebleed if it was possible and ended up formulating a little fun plan for himself he ran around the car wash so he was not spotted by anyone and decided to take advantage of the company car he was given but never use due to his own personal reasons (Too pink in case I do not type this later on the car is a Ferrari convertible and it is Hot pink color). He took it around the block and made it seem like he was actually driving now for the first time since no one saw him. He made the windows tinted black so no one would see him and drove up to the car wash and parked near Teddy.

He lowered the window a bit so only could see his eyes and winked at him, Teddy already knew who it was and almost flew towards the window thanking everyone was on the other side and though he was flirting with some girl but in reality he was kissing his boyfriend. "So since when have you had this super sweet ride, yet always I got to be the one riding with my worn down truck on our dates?" Teddy asked as he put a shoulder on the top of the car and rested his head on his hand and made it seem like he was flirting with the girl. (yes I know I repeat sometimes) Billy only looked at him weirdly and said."Have you seen the color I mean what about I just scream tot he heavens im a stereotypical bottom fag, I hate the color too embarrassing and not my style anyway." Teddy chuckled at the mannerism of his boyfriend and went down and kissed him ignoring the comments and whooping his teammates were doing". Okay then so I pick you up later at your place we can go to a movie or restaurant or would you rather finally let me meet your family.". Billy sighed at this since the third date Teddy have been wanting to meet his family since he already met Teddy's mom, it did kinda seemed unfair how Billy always kept Teddy at arms distance so he decided for once to take a chance. "Fine but on thanksgiving today a theater you will meet my parents next week. Deal?" Teddy smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek and nodded then gave him a signal to roll up the windows and started to wash his car though since it was already clean the most he did was just take off some dust. But in the process of that plan Billy managed to get a major hard on of watching his love doing all that work and up close too and knew first thing he has to do today is jack off then take a bath and prepare for the date and the onslaught of questions from his family when he tells them about Teddy..

Billy drove off after t he wash was over and headed directly for home.

**Thanksgiving morning**

Billy woke up to his alarm again , probably his mother since he swore he had turned it off and jammed it up with magic but she must have placed a spare in the night knowing he does that.. Billy got out of his bed and stripped off his pajama pants and briefs and went to the bathroom to clean his teeth and take and fill up the tub. After 3 minutes he got inside the tub of warm water and relaxed in it knowing the stress he will suffer today.

Billy put on a white shirt and some black red checkered pants with a white belt with a skill buckle and a fish net sleeve that stop at his elbow due to the hand hole that makes it stop and a red jacket.

Billy went down the stairs, he saw his mom who went up to him and asked him if he was gonna stay today or stay out till late like he has been doing usually. Billy sighed and sat down on the couch and mentally prepared to confess. "Mom..i have a boyfriend and the reason I been going out so much it cause we been dating since Halloween and I invited him and his mom to the dinner." Billy flinched not wanting to look at his mom obvious face of fury, but he heard nothing then he opened one eye to see if his mom was still alive but she was just standing there normally but with an annoyed thinking face. "I knew that but you could have warned me now I got to go and buy some more food if we are gonna have some more guest. You make the filling please I got to go to the store bye."she ran out without hesitation leaving a very in shock Billy.

Billy sighed and went to call Teddy. The phone rang and rang but no one answered he got voiced mail so he decided to text him. Teddy my mom somehow already knew about you and anyway she said it was alright for you and your mom to come please text me when you can. Billy hit the send button and decided to get working on the dinner while as his mother as asked him too since his father was sadly out of town but luckily he took the terror twins with him so this may be a quiet non stress-full night after all.

Unbeknownst to Billy someone was keeping an eye on him at the time as a small crow flew to the window of the kitchen it watched Billy as he used his magic powers on the food to be cooked to perfection like he always does. The crow later on left after he stopped and flew to NATAS studio where Billy's manager was, the crow perched it self on his shoulder, it leaned on his ear as if whispering to him and he had an evil smile and started to cackle evilly and on the table there was a contract that is for Billy.

**To be continued**

**Well hope you all like it if you have any guesses on villain please pm it I do not want anyone to spoil it for others. Sorry for the lateness but family trouble and school starting and chores got the better of me specifically winter cleaning. Though family trouble was bad too and would rather not get into it and my bf after doing two chapters does not wanna come back again please I hope there are still viewers and readers out ther ei swear this time I promise you I will have enxt chapter soon and later my other stories when I finish here and I ipromised oyu it will be a thrillers.**


	7. Finale part two

Authors note: Hey there though I would take a millennial did ya well no I am finishing this now and here is second part of the finale that I had to hurry up thanks to the delay anyway here it is.

Chapter 2: Thanksgiving mess.

It was the middle of the afternoon and Billy was on the couch watching the thanksgiving day parade. He lay down on the couch waiting for Teddy to arrive at his house.

Billy heard the phone ring, he ran up to it tripping himself on the sofa edge and falling face first on the floor with the phone falling on top of his head still ringing. He groaned in the floor from the pain and took a look at the collar ID and saw it was Teddy's number. He clicked the green button to get the number and spoke. "About time you got here your late. What happen?" Billy asked showing a little sign of worry and annoyance at his late friend. A sigh could be heard from the other side of the phone."Sorry we got stuck in traffic this is New york remember and there's a large parade going on, you know the one with the giant floats that close downs all the roads to your house. We had to figure out a different rout entirely, sorry I didn't call you to tell you but the worst of traffic should be over we should be there in half an hour or less." Teddy responded to his obviously worried boyfriend, who responded with."Ooh that explains it...sorry for overreacting there a bit. I'll tell my mom you guys are about to come to set up the table okay love you." "Love you more babe see ya later."They both hanged up their respective phones.

Billy was in the living room table setting the plates and good silver down. It was a round table able to sit about 6 people easily. Billy took out the extra chairs and left only 4 chairs two of which were close to each other that were meant for himself and Teddy.

Teddy was in his truck driving his mom who was on her Iphone working from the car to catch up on her work. He was completely fixated on two things the road and Billy. He could picture a cute Billy in an apron cooking the turkey for him in a near future. He sometimes drooled knowing he was gonna taste his lovers cooking, normally a person wouldn't be this excited but Billy is a straight A in Home EC but never let him taste anything he cook, that is until now..

Teddy drove as fast as he could legally seeing the streets were empty because no one was around due to everyone being at the parade or the game, which personally Teddy would have love to go but this was a lot more important.

Teddy stopped in front of the light of a big corporation called NATAS where an eery aura was coming off it for some reason, an unsettling and slightly satanic aura. An old man was coming up to the car window, Teddy though it was a hobo coming up to ask for money but after a second look he saw the old man was dressed as one of those lawyers or producers and was probably working today, /Poor guy working on Thanksgiving/ Teddy, felt bad for him until he saw he was headed straight for him where he then ask for his name. "Umm my name is Teddy Altman why do you ask?" The man was surprised a bit "Ah so your Teddy Altman I heard much about you from Billy please to meet the reason the kid finally took more interest in his song writing. And has written about 5 new songs probably from inspiration from you. I was gonna go to his place and considering the rout your taking I bet you are too."

Teddy was wide eyed and shock he couldn't believe what half of what this men was saying and he nodded in response to going to Billy's place and decided to ask him himself later and drove off giving the man a see you there and when he was out of sight he went at full speed, speeding to Billy's house now from curiosity and shock Teddy was going so fast when he finally stopped the tires skid and stopped inches before crashing Billy's mailbox.

Billy ran out really happy to see Teddy got here 15 minutes early and jumped on him. He instantly latched on to his lovers chest and wrapped his legs around his waist holding on to him similar to a sloth on a tree. He cuddled his head to Teddy's chest but something seemed off. Teddy was glaring a bit at him and not hugging him close to him.

Billy looked up with innocent eyes that asked what is it. Teddy responded with, "Billy mind explaining why when I was passing NATAS studio some guy passed me and said he was your manager and stuff about knowing me and you song writing?"Teddy asked as calmly as possible but in reality Teddy was in shock, astounded, and a little bit betrayed due to not being told about it and his eyes said all. Billy sighed and explained everything about not being able to tell anyone but his family cause of the stupid gimmick or join the music club like he originally wanted too. "Sorry are you mad at me I wanted to tell you I just couldn't I hope it's alright?" Billy begged not wanting his relationship to end just cause of his job.

Teddy hold Billy tightly in surprise and astounding and started to rant about how he is dating an up coming star and had a weird happy face on which always made Billy giggle."This is awesome, your awesome. You were already amazing but this..this is spectacular I can't wait to see you sing and dance and all that I love you Billy." Billy smiled at the reply of his lover and cuddled more to him as Teddy hold him close to him and carried him like he was inside where they were greeted by their moms who were having a conversation about business probably.

Billy let go of Teddy blushing from embarrassment that their moms saw them in that position. They all sat down on the large table until Teddy remembered about Billy's boss coming over. "Oh yeah Billy your boss or manager or whatever said something about coming here I almost forgot." Billy looked at him in confusion. "I wonder why not like him to come during the holidays "Billy responded in confusion until they all heard the doorbell ring.

Billy stood up and went over to it to check and just as Teddy said it was his manager. Billy opened the door to the manager who seems happy-er for some reason. "Get ready to be blown away kid I just been inform that your career been put on the fast track. Your gonna have your first concert is tonight."

Billy was astounded and too happy for words he got all the information from his manager and then he left as quick as he came. He ran into the dining room and told them all breathlessly about what he was told. His mom and Teddy's mom congratulated him while Teddy hugged and kiss him and set him on his lap kissing his cheek making him blush from embarrassment.

They went to the dinner where they let Teddy cut the turkey and pass it down to everyone else. Billy and Teddy were holding hands under the table as they ate. They organized the day to watch the game then get Billy prepare for his first concert.

After eating they went to the living room to sleep off the all the food they eat. They all had swollen bellies from overeating Teddy was resting in the sofa watching the game while Billy nestled himself on him cuddled to his chest and hugging Teddy in his sleep, sometimes even letting some drool out while they moms used the reclining seats and excitedly watch the game between the jets vs the giants where Teddy's mom had a bet that the giants will win while Billy's mom had a bet that the jets will win.

They all rested up for the big concert tonight in a stadium. Saying Billy was nervous was an understatement he was a wreck. He was shaking and could not decide on what to wear. He was rummaging through his closet constantly. He was throwing everything left and right looking for something as Teddy looked around his room a bit worried and frighten about Billy. After ten more minutes of going crazy Teddy couldn't take it and decided to calm him down the only way he could, by grabbing him by the waist with one arm and the other hand grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a deep heated kiss. Billy was wide eyed in shock but kissed back. Teddy dipped him and but too much and they both fell down on the bed where Teddy topped him now undoes the hold and put his arms on the sides of Billy's head.

They both continued the heated make out session for a good 6 minutes until they finally parted and stared deeply into their eyes. Until they saw the time and it was 2 hours till the concert meaning Billy had to get dress like NOW.

Billy and Teddy ran up to the closet and got the best thing they could find in the end Billy was in a fishnet shirt with black leather jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans with gray sneakers and a white domino mask to cover his face.

They ran toward the truck the moms decided to stay behind and let the kids have their fun. Teddy drove off at full speed but slowed down seeing a bit of traffic but after an hour he was able to get to the stadium they were suppose to go and went towards the back door where Billy was allowed and he let Teddy inside.

In the end of the concert Billy was a complete and total hit but he has to work on his slapping the fans hand cause his fishnet shirt got swapped away during it leaving him shirtless. He laughed it off and waved off to them as the actual concert started since he was just opening.

Teddy was helping the bouncers pulling the fans back while Billy was talking to his Manager. "See with his deal you will be more famous so come on just sign it and you will have everything you ever dreamed off. What do you say."He did an unnaturally evil grin for him. Billy read the deal over a few times but frowned seeing his manager would be doing all of the work so he added in a loophole and he is to stop if he cannot handle it then he took a deep breath and signed it.

Immediately without Billy knowing a red light went inside him from behind and Teddy saw this since and hid behind some stage prop, the light came out and it seem to take out a bright white light that contained all of Billy's magic it went and went around Billy as he was in a sudden daze and went to his manager who walked away with an evil smile bidding him farewell.

Teddy ran up to the now dizzy Billy and hold him close to him and woke him up. "Billy come on talk please, wake up what was that, what happen." Teddy begged he was alright and he sighed in relief but somehow seemed different. Billy pushed him off him aside. "I'm alright don't worry and now im off to see my fans."He grinned and went off the backdoor and opened it waving at his fans as Teddy followed him now more worried and what really shock him was what he saw when he got out to him.

Billy had grabbed a kid who looked at least 16 or 15 and kissed him out of the random and skipped away like one of those overconfident idiotic stars who think they can do anything and anyone. Teddy growled and grabbed Teddy by the pants edge and dragged him over to the truck pushing off everyone aside. Teddy was never more furious in his life he wanted to just beat up everyone there, Billy included.

He threw Billy inside of his truck after losing them and made sure Billy stopped struggling and screaming. Teddy locked the door of his truck and got in the drivers seat and pinned down the still trying to escape Billy and tied him up with the seat belt and glared at him. "Okay WHAT THE FUCK WAS T HAT IM YOUR BOYFRIEND WAHT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING." Teddy couldn't hold his anger or voice he did the smart thing and not drive at the moment fearing he could end up killing them both. Billy only had a cocky look and stuck out his tongue. "Shut it your just bitchy I tried someone else and not you leave me alone." Teddy was outrage, this wasn't the sweet overexcited and hyper boy he knew and he could only think of one thing to do and that was drive off and leave him in his place get his mom which he did by stomping in and telling her their leaving and grabbed her and dragged her off leaving a very confused Mrs kaplan and drove off.

To be continued

This chapter was finished in 1/22/13 I could not finish this due to being hacked but I am now working on another chapter Christmas special and I hope you all liked this one. Please please please PLEASE review I need a few reviews to know if my story is good or not I really hope you guys are liking the plot im doing right now. I already got most of the thing planned and it will end in new years and I will continue it in a valentines day as a season two to put up the time line to our time but meh I don't really care for those lately. and I am also working on a The nanny story and a crossover young justice young avengers series not comic and I hope some of you read those. And I will also be updating other stories when my computer is back to normal which should be this weeks Saturday if not it cause I could not go to my uncles and fix it and it will have to be next Saturday. Anyway back to the story Billy is now being a stereotypical jack ass star letting the fame going to his head, does it have to do with the deal he made. Probably or better yet hell yeah and will Teddy ever figure this out in time for them to get back together for their Christmas and new years kiss or will they forever be lost t6 each other...NOT we all know this story will end tacky and with a deep kiss in the end when all is good everyone knows it. The exciting part is what happens in between hehehe. Also I got ideas for another story of Billy/Teddy for later or as a one fic. Reason I will not write more here and continue to another one is cause..well I want too leave you guys guessing and cause im evil and bored as hell. Plus im a hypocrite I try to write as much as I can but then end up putting up a lot of small chapters. Anyway I talked enough I will continue this later and see you guys later probably a double chapter on Saturday yay.


	8. Chapter 8

I truly apologize today was suppose to be when I finally finished the chapter of Melody, Resureccion and all others im posting this on but few things happen. I had a slight delay cause my laptop literly died I mean sprite on the button and then it was turning on and off, then I fixed it thanks ot my uncle but I had to rip out the on and off button and have to connect something to the module so it turns on and off automatically something about the electrical current not coming to the computer correctly and it is hell to turn it back on again which entitles reason im writing this I had to turn it off cause of something that happen to the screen going all black and since there wasnt a reset in keyboard easily that I know about melody and all of my other fics that were suppose to be updated today have been post pone for I dont know how long and maybe all that I wrote is lost so I am so sorry for all my readers if any


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I do not feel like talking just please review please this is the last chapter for a while cause I'm gonna do a Hotgear story after this and I just wanna finish this in the long weekend I got after my exams. Now lets begin.

Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did I would have made Tommy gay and Teddy preggers.

**Teddy**

It was nightfall and Teddy was enjoying a well needed flight after weeks of being cooped up in home crying. Ever since that day Teddy has never left his room for anything. He has been cooped up in his room all this time.

He had to stretch out his wings after so long and do some work he was determined of forgetting all about Billy but it was hard when everything reminded him about his little geek. No Billy was nothing to him anymore Teddy had to forget everything.

Teddy was flying over the bad part of town when he heard some screaming and decided to investigate but something caught his eye. Billy's manager was there talking to some guy a known gang leader to be exact. Teddy tried to get in closer but he couldn't or else he would be spot by his shadow thanks to the neon signs all over the place.

Teddy couldn't hear due to the car sounds but he could faintly distinguish that they were in an argument about something but then out of nowhere the manager suddenly used Wiccan's powers and killed the men. Teddy was wide eyed and many questions flooded his mind he knew that energy and the feeling anywhere it was Wiccans magic but why was he using it? and could it have something to do with the weird flash of light he saw leave Billy and enter him that changed Billy?

Teddy flew quickly to NATAS records where he broke into the Managers office. He ransacked the place but put the stuff back in their place until he was able to find a piece of paper the same one Billy had signed he searched it thoroughly for any signs of magic and right in the loophole area language there was something glowing in a demonic language.

Teddy saw that the sun was rising so he decided to hightail it out of there before he was found since he was too tired too deal with someone this strong at the moment. He flew at top speed to his house and did his usual routine of taking off clothe and putting on pj and fall in bed and quickly fall to sleep, but this time he couldn't sleep he was too focused on what he saw and all the questions in his head.

**Billy**

Billy was in a Hotel room he had gotten more and more concerts and decided to stay in one to not have to get a drive from his house for hours just to return in a little while later. He was on the third floor on a room that overlooked an alley perfect in case he wanted to go flying and was waking up from a hangover from the party he had hosted for him and his fans on his 4 bedroom suit. On the outside Billy was completely normal well as normal as he can but inside he was destroyed ever since he had signed that contract it's as if someone else had entered his body and taken control. He could hear himself see himself and feel himself everything but his actions and words were not his and he knew it but it was as if he was on automatic.

On the inside Billy was devastated in just 3 weeks he has destroyed his relationship with Teddy or any chance of salvaging it and broke his parents heart and brothers arm but that's another story for another time. Billy could feel some control over his body but not much and he grabbed his head as he limped to the bathroom to take a relaxing bath. He filled up the tub and got in it sighing at the warmth of t he water over his exposed skin. He stayed there for over an hour simply doing nothing just relaxing trying to forget everything that has happened lately. He stayed there until he heard the cleaning ladies come in to clean up after the party where he came out in a white robe and took his clothe from the bed quickly and got back in to not get in t heir way. He stayed there for about an hour until they needed to go in there to clean it. Billy could clearly see some of them glaring at him at t he task of having to clean up all of his mess that he left. Billy tried to get some control of his body back and tip them with an amount that should cover their troubles but quickly he lost control when he closed the door on them a bit too rudely. Billy decided he needed to take a flight to calm his nerve and see what he could do about his situation but luckily his body wasn't mind control 24/7 just most of the time. He put on his Wiccan uniform and climb to the ledge of the window where he jump to take flight, but while he tried to do so he noticed nothing was happening. No energy no feeling nothing he fell until he hit the dumpster on the bottom. He climbed out spitting out some rotten banana from his mouth taking god he had his room card and changeable clothe in a bag he had taken before hand in case he needed to change clothe on the spot. He hid behind the same dumpster and stripped and put on his regular clothing trying to act casual as he hurried to his room. When he got there he started to panic and tried anything but still nothing. He had lost his powers and in essence Billy has lost everything. Billy crawled into a corner of his room where he got into fetal position after darkening the place as much as possible so no one could see or find him and started to cry.

**Teddy**

Teddy was on his way to the library Billy had once told him that had various stuff even demonic stuff which he needed if he was gonna translate the paper he found last night. He got into the library and went to the back where the cobwebs where and barely any light. He searched through various books for two hours until he finally found what he was looking for and was able to translate it. Teddy searched the words in the book but what got his interest was that it was a demonic language used by demons who serve under Mephisto such as his general who have similar powers to his. After translating he finally found what it said.

.

/_He who sign this shall lose thy powers and thy way and lose into what you seek. Thy shall be consumed by what you craved and wish to be unless thy are kissed on the dawn of the new __year__ by true loves kiss. Only then thy have seen the error of thy ways and shall be brought back to thy original self. Until then everything shall be passed to the demon Anamalech./_

After re reading this over 3 times he came to the conclusion that Billy is Wiccan and when he signed that contract the manager w ho was actually Anamalech in disguised took his powers but the question was how did he know who he was? How did he figure out Wiccan identity?

Teddy knew he only had one option. He could not go to Anamalech unless he had a death wish so his only other option was Billy. He had to risk it revealing his identity and seeing if he really was Wiccan or if this is all one big coincidence. Teddy bought the book and after running out of the library he called Billy's mother who told him he was staying in a hotel near the stadium.

After checking with every Hotel he finally found it. It was a large 20 story large hotel called Paraiso. Teddy quickly got access though he had to act like some stupid fan of his that just wanted an autograph, he got into the elevator and swiftly made his way to the room to find it was unlock. He quietly opened the door and looked around the dark room. Teddy was about to leave thinking there was no one there until he heard the faint noise of some sniffles.

Teddy headed to where the sound was and found Billy cutting himself in a corner. His arm was bloodied and had various slashes but non were lethal or around any veins. He ran over to Billy and hugged him from behind and whispered. "I know your Wiccan." Billy went wide eye and looked back at him who only had a warm inviting smile, Billy just cried into his chest confessing everything." More like I was I am so sorry Teddy I didn't mean all that I said please I'm sorry ever since I signed that piece of paper I haven't been myself please forgive me please I can't afford to lose you now please." Teddy hugged Billy close to him and made sure to never let him go.

After a while Teddy had calm down Billy and were both talking in the room about all they knew. "That's about it to brake the curse so we would have to wait a few days for new years then." Billy bit his lip to not say anything bad at Teddy and simply nodded. Billy told him about how he has lost his powers confirming everything Teddy feared Anamalech was impersonating some manager or is but the studio is evil and he was running around with immense powers." You know I just notice if you say NATAS backwards it's Satan..." Billy commented braking Teddy out of his train of though. Billy let his face fall and hit the wooden table hard." Am I really this big an idiot I didn't notice that until now." Billy started to sulk now blaming himself over all of this. " Don't worry Billy, we'll beat this guy and get your powers back so you won't have to worry alright. Anyway if you ARE an idiot then your my idiot forever until I die." Teddy replied to him holding him close once again in a tight embrace calming Billy down to cuddle to him.

Hours pass and Teddy ignore any bitchy outburst Billy had until he regained control over himself. Teddy checked the calendar to count the day it was December 21th meaning they had to hold out for 10 days and kiss him on the dawn of new years. They could do that, Teddy was confident of it as long as nothing happens and the manager doesn't find out they could get through this then banish or destroy him later.

Unbeknownst to them Anamalech's crow was right outside of the window looking at the scene and with it Anamalech was kept informed of their actions.

To be continued

Yeah not really I'm just gonna put this so I don't leave this thing i'm seriously writing the next part right now i'm gonna skip to a few days later though and I will have to save the Christmas thing for another time.

Anyway as you all know my laptop died and I had to restart all of this can you believe all that I wrote from the start and to the hotel scene albeit second time around I made it better and longer was everything I had written meaning I would have had this on on time for once if it hadn't been for that sigh I hate my luck

Please review im getting tired of posting but no reviews and also any hints on how to make my grammar or writing better cause im getting tired of watching what I write and when I post it it looks different then the writing form of others or something. Not that I don't want my own writing style I just do not like making so many obvious mistakes.


	10. Chapter 10: The end? maybe

Okay let's skip summary and dive right into the story alright. Also it may go too anamalech at any moment I will put ~~~~~ line between when it changes between people OK.

Disclaimers: I OWN NOTHING T-T

It has been several days since Teddy found Billy in his apartment. Tomorrow was new years eve and then they could end it all. Teddy saw as the sun went down. Teddy had already managed to put Billy to bed after he came dragging himself form another exhausting day at work. At least it seems Anamalech didn't know that they knew he was a power hungry demon. They had no idea where he could be. All they knew was that he was out of town at the moment.

Teddy had just finished talking with Billy's mother about his coming back and resolving everything, but it will end with them telling her about their being superheroes but it has to be after they got Billy's powers back, he hung up the phone and went too Billy who was eating his meal at the table of their luxurious 5 star hotel. The curtains were closed just in case something tried too spy on them the same for windows and door. They locked themselves in but doubted that it would do any good against a demon.

In an abandoned factory on the other side of town Anamalech was meeting his master Mephisto. "Master I have found and gotten the powers and essence of one of the two Revived Scarlet Witch children whom she made by stealing your energy." Anamalech said while bowing down too Mephisto who was in a human form. His human form was young due too it have been feeding a lot and was strong, he was in his mid 30's. He saw the energy of the power and tried too touch it but it electrocuted him at the touch. He flinched and took his hand away from it. "Idiot next time you show me something like this make sure the year has been done if not then do not because until it is the next year the energy can still be reclaimed and I cannot accept it so do your job right you useless wretch." Mephisto snarled at his lackey who cringed in fear and nodded and saw as his master left in a torrent of flames." I shall be watching how this will all end." Anamalech heard as his masters final words. He had too finish off Billy too make sure nothing could stop him. He went too his car and drove off too where he knew Billy was.

Hours passed and the day had passed it was officially New years eve, everyone in the city was seen buying party stuff at last minute and food and snacks. Billy and Teddy had decided too change location and ran too Billy house where his mother was out until the next day while in a New years party with the fathers family.

They used the key under the mat too enter and they immediately ran towards Billy room, Billy was grateful he hasn't had any outburst and he had finally control over himself as long as he has full concentration so it made it hard on doing most stuff that required concentration such as reading or make a long conversation.

Teddy fixed up a dinner for them not a fancy one a simple microwave pizza with some soda and made sure too have all the lights turn off so if Anamalech tries too look for them there he would find it empty. They hide out there sometimes Teddy gave him a reassuring smile when Billy was looking nervous. It was only 4pm.

Anamalech was back in the hotel and wrecking the room that Billy was suppose to be in until he came back. He threw the bed too the door and launched a red beam of magic energy on a maid that walked in and killed her burning her stomach through and through a gaping hole left in it. He was gasping from being out of breath and made a portal too all of Billy possible locations he started with the park where he often went too think.

He checked and check every location even the school and Teddy's house and the only one left was Billy house he wasted hours looking and it was already 8pm due too his anger getting the best of him and wasting various things including the school destroyed and a part of the park also left in tatters which had attracted the attention of the Avengers unknowingly. He was tired and worn out but he could not stop he had too finish the job or else he would be finish. He entered the Kaplan residence, he faintly heard a small gasp and smirked as he knew they were here he could hear two heartbeats one was Billy so the other could only belong too Teddy. "Oh Billy, come out come out wherever you are." Anamalech sing song as he took out a demonic knife with various sharp shark like edges along it with an eye on the middle of the holder that moved around.

He could hear them run around a bit probably looking for a way out at this he started too walk faster opening the door the noises came by only too get hit in the head by a broom stick. Anamalech fell down on his but while the two others ran out through the hall.

Teddy was sitting reading some of Billy comic book when he and Billy heard the door opening. He shot up and took a deep gasp when he heard Anamalech call out for Billy who also shot up and started too run around trying too look for some place too get out. But with them being on the third story window and no time for Teddy to go Hulkling, Teddy grabbed a broom and waited for Anamalech too enter and then attacked him. He grabbed Billy hand and ran out." Come on Billy follow me lets get out.". Teddy yelled out at Billy as they ran out of the house.

Teddy quickly ran down the flight of stairs with Billy in hand, they heard Anamalech standing up and yell out a roar and they saw flames cover the entire third floor. They ran out form the house in the night as it exploded in flames. Billy frowned as he sees his house burst into flames again for the second time in a row.

They ran more but saw that the gate open and a car started too come in, they saw it wasn't a cop car. It stopped in a screech in front of them and saw Billy mom coming out looking like she was about too kill someone. "Mom w-w-what are you doing here?." Billy asked now extremely nervous and scared for both himself and his mother. "I couldn't go to the party cause of an airline error and WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE HOUSE? "She screamed about too hit her son until Anamalech appeared near them throwing a knife at Billy but missed his heart hitting the right but not the left where his heart is. His mom couldn't only shriek in fear at Anamalech and Teddy saw this, he saw his Billy fall down with a knife in his chest and a fury that he couldn't control. He turned into Hulkling and punched Anamalech while he maniacally laugh which surprised him. Not only did the green hero punch him hard he actually ripped apart his organs and the second punch went through his stomach, Hulkling continuously punched Anamalech until he was nothing but flat due too his bone being beaten down too nothing.

He then ran towards the dying boy whose mom had started too take out the knife but the closer she got the more the knife went in causing the boy more pain. Teddy turned back too normal and placed the boys head on his lap. He was breathing unevenly and raspy, his skin was turning pale and he was shaking. By this point Teddy grabbed his hand tightly and gave him a quick kiss in the cheek as a tear falls down. The boy was weak but a bit after the death of Anamalech the knife disappears opening up his wound giving them a chance too patch it up. Billy mom took a first aid kit and wrapped it up but just before it the same light that had left Billy return too him and he felt a surge of energy and his powers were back. He placed his hand on his chest and healed himself as too his mother amazement. They had a lot of explaining too do too her but all they cared about is that everything was back too normal-ish.

It was all normal Billy was able too restore the house too how it was and everything exactly with his powers. They were sitting on a sofa and they had told everything too Billy mother. Too their surprise she took it well except for the fact t hat Billy had too call whenever he had to make a text when possible if he fights someone that's an actual villain like Vulture or t he wrecking crew or other actual villains like that.

They were sitting around until the entire place burst into flames but then they saw it was that they were transported into another place or it is an illusion. A giant head appeared floating above them. "I am Mephisto and you mortals I have business to do with you." He said as he glared down at Billy and Teddy got in his way and hid him behind him as he glared back at Mephisto. Billy mom hugged his son closely " what do you demons want with my son?" She asked getting tired of them attacking out of nowhere. Mephisto reaction was only laughter which confused them. " Son? Hah. You mortals make me laugh. He is not your son he was never suppose too exist you mortal do not know the truth. I shall tell you the truth, he is the reincarnated son of the scarlet witch. After the house of M event she revived the same children she had created by STEALING! my energy, in other words that child is my property and when I have enough energy I shall take him and his twin brother." Mephisto proclaimed, it was all too much too take at once Billy was in a state of shock as his mother hugged him tighter and Teddy looked back at him all of them were at a lost at the new information they had just aquired.

Mephisto laughed at their idiocy. " I may not be strong enough now but be warn I shall take your and your brothers soul and now I confirmed that in her rampage she mistakenly revived you both in different places at random." And with that Mephisto made everything disappear and they were back too where they were.

It was a long new years in deed. Billy mom sent them to go too bed in Billy room, they trudged there and were all gonna have a long talk in the morning. Teddy stripped down too his green boxes with black alien saucer ships and Billy did the same but he had on only a pair of black brifes. All the questions that were in Billy and Teddy mind were torturing them but tonight they just enjoyed just being in each others arm and everything more or less normal for once.

**The end**

**Okay yes thats how im ending the season 1 and if anyone wants me too continue I need at least 6 reviews of saying so please review my story I really want revivews and also they are what inspire me too make my stories for some reason the less reviews the slower I write. Anyway enough of my pathetic rant now just too tell you all from now on or unless I say so all of my Wickling story will origin from this story so if I make refrence too this story you will know why ok. Anyway I hope you all liked my story and want me too continue also I will be doing a crossover with Young avengers and Young Justicee but I need to do some things and test on doing the characters other then what I regularly do and I will start it. I hope you all liked the show and adios. And THAnk you all who helped me such as my boyfriend Daniel frost and my friend aly and zeke who gave me song idea for Billy and plot idea of singer and ect also for those who still have questions about too fic just ask them in the reviews byebye.**


End file.
